Problem: Convert $\dfrac{27}{4}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $27 \div 4 = {6}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {\dfrac{24}{4}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{4}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{3}{4}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{24}{4}} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{27}{4}$.